Your life with YandereTsuna
by Natsumo Fujoshit you
Summary: A drabble series of yandereTsuna x Male reader, where you (male reader) is our beloved Tsuna object of obsession and beware of OOC Tsuna! - fluff yaoi or even more- You had been warned!
1. Ran and Hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does but I do own you!**

 **Warning: OOC Tsuna ALERT!**

I dedicated this fanfic series for my obsession of YandereTsuna and spreading male reader insert, don't ca feel bore of the gurls ruling over our beloved Tuna?

* * *

" Don't touch me, monster!" (name) was horrified for a certain brunette. The timid and weak willed boy he was but now he tried to own him, that boy wanted hims to be his. (Name) was afraid, he never wanted that boy attention.

"(name)" he ran, he must ran away from the insane brunette.

"(name)" he hide, he must hide himself away from him.

"(name)" don't look back, must not look back, ran and hide.

"(name), you can't ran and hide from me" the brunette grin gotten wider, a tinted orange flame flashed in his eyes. (name) fastening his step as that boy was starting to catch up to him. He sweated more badly, he wasn't going to let this boy own him. He reached on the school rooftop, now where to hide...

"(name)... (name).. (name)..." The brunette called out for him, (name) fallen to his knee for he had knew Tsuna is going to catch him. **NO!** No, he can't let Tsuna win over him. The brunette finally catch up with him, he flashed a creepy like grin toward his crush who was crumpled on the wall. "Tsu..Tsu..Tsuna" Tsuna crept carefully toward the defenseless boy, he lean near to (name) face.

 **SLAP!**

" ... (name).." he narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his stinging cheeks that was slapped by (name). The defenseless one tried to ran away but only to be embraced by Tsuna. The brunette hold him tightly before whispering inside his ear.

"Such a bad boy"

He trembled, Tsuna's hands made it way toward (name) waist. He place a dozen of kiss on the trembling boy cheeks.

"You need to be punish"

* * *

 **Review and Flame are welcomed as always!  
**


	2. meant to be

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does but I do own you!**

 **Warning: OOC Tsuna ALERT!**

 **Finally I updated it  
**

 **To calmcat: your review is like a cup of joe that brighten up my day (sorry for being weird) I'm sorry I'm not gonna write the sequel of the before chapter ... it would be lemon, which I'm not really good at it. but thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

you never mean to hold on your words or either winning the dare. You had made the worst mistake. Such mistake of making that hopeless brunette falling for you. You didn't realise that you don't just won the dare, you also capture the boy heart even thought you had always been cautiously warned by his infant home tutor about Tsuna being so obsess of yourself.

It was just a dare

It wasn't meant to be like this

being trapped under the brunette was horrible with that look of his, that you wouldn't able to answer him back with simple 'no' or even to refuse him. Grinning ear to ear the boy was. Tsuna nibble your ear gently and ran his hands through your messy (h,c). Your charming face flushed red. You weren't very fond of being touch yet when that brunette touch, you felt the butterflies inside your stomach explode.

It was a bit uncomfortable for you to be pinned against the wall. Tsuna's lip moved down, looming over your neck. The warmth of his breath tickled you. You unexpectedly squek due to his action cause Tsuna to smirk. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He wanted to own you, every inch of you. your eyes were darting at the brunette hands as he was undoing your belt.

You wanted to scream so badly but you mouth wouldn't allow you to do it. You don't want your virginity to be stolen by him. Something deep inside you jolted up, suprisingly that you had such strength to shoved him away creating such gap between you and him.

" (name) what are you doing?" he hissed. You didn't like the sound of his voice, it sounded so venomous to your ear.

Tsuna dragged you and pushed your pitiful limbs over on an expensive looking bed. He placed himself between your legs, his hands gripping your shirt. He didn't seem so happy about what you did to him. Ruin his joy of teasing you.

" (name) your suppose to be submissive to me! your mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mi-" the brunette began to rant, he was declaring you were his, nobody else. Tears dribble down from your eyes. You felt so afraid of him. He was so insane for you.

"This was never meant to be" you covered your face with your hands ashamed, murmuring which caught Tsuna attention. He looked bewilderingly at you before leaning near to your neck, you shivered at the warmth once again.

" oh no we were meant to be"


	3. Adapted to you

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does but Tsuna own you (had been waiting to said that)  
**

 **Warning: OOC Tsuna ALERT!**

 **yay UPDATE! do you people know how hard it is for me to read the review? I'm so touched! you guys made my day!  
**

 **Answering review:**

 **Toclamcat: don't worry I will continue writing this fic cause I just love yandere.**

 **Toimacchi11229: *shrug* there were other fic that wrote Tsuna as yandere and even well written then I do, yet it's really hard to find one.**

 **ToRiomi-senpai: humm good point but the idea of plot came out randomly into my mind so it's often be short but I'll promise I will wrote a longer one.**

 **ToAstraea J. rahagi: I see you liking YandereTsuna as much as I do and Trimas for that (thanks)**

* * *

you already had been marry but none know about that, it was a secret between you and him, you were a man and same goes for your dearful lover. you didn't wanted everyone to know about your so called forbidden love but your love story was more than that. the only reason you got marry to him was because you were tangled between his strings of fingers. being so easily to gotten with him but leaving him was a different story.

you weren't able to escape from it. you took the choice of entrusting yourself to him. being all submissive for the only man. letting him touch every inch of your delicious flesh, he enjoy letting his ownership on your beautiful didn't dare to refuse or to fight him back. it was safer to let him had what he wanted.

when you does what he want, he wouldn't act insane like he does when you reject him. remembering the innocent life he had taken because of you. him being sane is good. it was better if he does.

your life are all living in a cage. No one was allowed to see, speak or touch you. he dislike seeing his belonging with someone even if they were his guardian. you stayed inside this love nest like a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her from a crazy prince. Those would likely never happen, everyone wasn't brave enough to went against him. None did.

He always come back late, well everyone know mafia boss with their dozen pile of paperwork. you were sleeping soundly weren't aware of his return that was until he pounced on your sleeping from. you yelped in surprise then gazed your beloving lover in daze, Tsuna. Those narrowed brown eyes were staring at your shirt and you knew very well what he wanted.

"Tsuna, aren't you tired?" you yawn tiredly, you could hear the brunette chuckled at you.

"who said that darling? it been a week. I hadn't come home, you are all wrinkled (name)" you playfully punch his chest as he laughed amusingly toward you. so suddenly, your shoulder stiffed by Tsuna sudden act, as he held your chin. lips mere 3 inch away. your eyes met his despite it make you all nervous, you play it cool.

"ne, Tease me" he ordered, you obeyed. your hands made it way to his suit's jacket, removing it off and carefully undoing his button. not slightly a tease you were doing to him. which he grunted to you. "I told you to tease me" he pouted as you gleefully smiled at him. you placed your thumb on his lips.

"I am teasing you" you chirped with a mocking voice.

"(name)"

"Right, right" you brushed your fingertips on his nipple, resisting the temptation of pinching it before you realise a thing. Tsuna's lip had just devoured yours all. The brunette just couldn't hold back his urge anymore and he just love you beyond anything.

"mn.. Tsuna" you moan, you never regret being with him. as long as he didn't go whacko then it would be a different story.

* * *

I don't really understand this reader but meh :v


	4. His belonging

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does but Tsuna own you**

 **Warning: OOC Tsuna ALERT! and also Lime**

 **This is my first Lime fic bahahahaa (I'm hating myself so much) Thanks for this chapter now this fic is going to be rate as M. I'm also going or maybe will go on a hiatus for a month for one reason.**

well I'm answering review:

ToPotentialism: Thanks and also the beta things... I would love someone to beta it but don't really someone would do such things for me huhhhuu.

Toiammi-chan'akaDinosensei: hohohoho thanks for your compliment

ToAstraea J. rahagi: I see... don't worry there will be more Yandere Tsuna!

 **Fujo out!**

* * *

your just an ordinary boy living in an ordinary life but it seem your life weren't that ordinary for the main cause was that certain Brunette. You were Tsuna's best friend. A cute spiky brown hair boy who had your eyes glued on him, you never knew a bit or anything about the small thing about himself. He was a soon to be mafia boss and you knew nothing about it.

yes, he fooled you with his innocent face. under that so called disguise. He was something more than everyone expected him to be. only his tutor know that he develop a certain personality and it wasn't a tsundere like Gokudere. instead it was Yandere.

The brunette was so into you ever since you and him met, become friends and BFF. He liked you so much more than a friend, that he hoped you would feel the same for him. such despair for him. when he knew you got yourself a girlfriend.

A girlfriend.

Tsuna hated your girlfriend. she separated you and him away. you were also the problem, being all praising for her whenever you hang out with him.

kind and sweet?

Made him laugh. he was disgusted by that girl who stole you away from him. hating her so deeply that resulted the last option of taking you back.

By force!

The brunette will put an end to his misery. seeing his belonging with someone who made him wanna barf so much, not wanted to sat put and listening to your angelic voice giving compliment to that bitch. Regarding the fact his cover would be blown away but having you back is way better than your with the bitch.

Mission: Kill that bitch who manipulate (name)  
Reward: (name) himself

xXTra-La-La-LaXx

you had waited patiently for your girlfriend at the park. hours had passed by and still no sight of her, depressed you were. she never had came late on date before but why now?

your hope ringed, quickly answered it. much to your surprise the one who called you was your girlfriend, herself.

" (name), you had to help me! there's a... ACK!" her voice seem like she was terrorized but by who? you started to sprint to search for your girlfriend. the mixture of panic and stress weld up inside you. your legs were dragging you as fast as it could, urging you to find your girl.

when you finally found her, it was too late.

your eyes widen in a shock as you saw your girlfriend laying cold dead on the ground, fallen to your knee. you cried and mourn for her.

your girlfriend was the sweetest and kindest one in the world. she was everything for you and now she's no longer here for you. She's dead.

"(name)" you were greeted by Tsuna, who you never knew he had harbor such feeling for you. idiot you. you back away from your girlfriend corpse as your eyes landed on Tsuna's hands. he was wearing a mitten (which was pretty weird) but they were coated with blood.

"Tsu... Tsuna?" quickly as lightning the brunette hand covered with mitten that coated with blood shut your mouth. you were shaking when you saw Tsuna creepily smiling and at the same time hushed you. unknown to you, he had slung you onto his shoulder. you were to shocked to realize the situation you were in.

Not realizing a thing, everything happen so fast.

xXTra-La-La-LaXx

There you were sitting on his bed in a suggestively pose. he had tied your hands with a rope which mean your not going anywhere under his watch. Tsuna threw his mittens away before settling his eyes on you. his lip curved up into a smirk.

your so confused, was Tsuna the one who killed your girlfriend or someone else did it and why was he trapping you inside his room.

"Tsuna did you ki-"

"Yes I did" he cut you off with an icily tone in his voice. leaning near to your beautiful face and narrowed a bit his eyes, the fact that you still hadn't forgot about your girlfriend, is pissing him off. The brunette had kill her for being so close to his belonging. No one deserved to be with you expect for him. you belong to him.

" For what reason you do this?" Tsuna snapped from his train of thought, seeing tears escaping from your eyes. He didn't answer you. He licked your tears, they tasted salty. Slowly as ever the silence embraced the two of you. It was the time for Tsuna to achieve his ultimate goal.

"Don't worry (name), I'm going to make you feel good" he whisper into your ears, his voice drip out so sweetly.

you nodded which you didn't realized it would effect your future with him. No your not going to regret it though.

xXTra-La-La-LaXx

it involved both of you naked (not really, your the only one was), Tsuna violating your private hole. Slamming his body onto yours. you moaned very lewdly every time he hit your sweet spot. your mind were drowning in the ecstasy of pleasure.

xXTra-La-La-LaXx

after the intensively event happen, you snuggled near to your new lover, Tsuna. Deviously smirking the brunette was by your sudden change of heart. he pulled your tired limb near as possible to him, so close that he burry his face on your bird nest like hair.


	5. In my sight

Sasagawa Kyoko was your girlfriend

 **WAS** your girlfriend..

 **She was your fucking girlfriend..**

You broke up with her after you saw her kissing with an another boy and he was no one else but Tsunayoshi. He stole her from you. You felt your poor hear were torn apart viciously by that brunette, he didn't just stole your girl, he also made her cried.

You were heartbroken because you were powerless against him. You're such a weakling.

The moment you decided to break up with Kyoko. She seem so void, sorrowful yet happy.

You thought she would protest you breaking up with her cause she's suppose to love you just like how you loved her so much but she didn't. She merely frown and wished you.

 **"good luck"**

you didn't understand...

why?

why Kyoko seem so happy to break up with you? was she already with that brunette? or the opposite?

After a week past, Kyoko been had completely avoiding you as if you were a threatening disease on earth. Whenever you tried to approach the ginger haired girl. Somehow, she would back away instantly as she hear you calling her and always walk away in hurry like she was in a wild goose chase. She seem to think you were some kind of a monster or anything that scare the shit out of people. You oddly found yourself questioned to your own poor mind.

You didn't get at all..

Like usual, you do after school. You stuff your belonging into your beloved backpack. You were to busy stuffing that you didn't notice a bit of his presence.

You were caught in surprise by his sudden action. He gripped your wrist harshly, pushing you down that your back rested on the floor. Finally he placed himself between your legs. He had pinned you on the dusty floor. Gross. It was very uncomfortable for you, not just the floor was dirty but to be pinned by the brunette you hated so much.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunayoshi?" You snarled him despite the awkward position you were with him. He chuckled.

"I'm surprise. You still hadn't figure it out didn't you" Tsuna eyes at you hungrily, leaning near to your neck.

"What are you talking about?" This time he laugh hysterically. So creepy which you thought the brunette was some insane mental patient that manage to get himself away from some crazy aslyum.

"Seriously? this is why I loved you, you're so clueless" he creeply smiled before lightly nipping your sensitive neck cause you to shivered down coldly to your spine.

"I had always been jealous of that woman" He added

"Huh-wha-sto-AH!" You were shut off by a kiss. An passionate kiss from Tsuna which make your stomach disgust.

Who would thought all this time Tsuna liked you but you were Kyoko's boyfriend. Ou of jealous, he blackmailed the ginger haired girl that he would easily killed her family if she still wanted to go out with you.

Simply the way to get your attention away from her was to make you too, heartbroken to know she was cheating on you...

You are now pretty much screwed out too..

cause Tsuna won't let you go away from his sight.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does but Tsuna own you**

 **Warning: OOC Tsuna ALERT!**

 **I know it had been awhile I update cause I couldn't help myself being sucked up with EID celebration. It's a lot of fun with all family coming together and stuff. Sorry this chapter is kinda short.**

 **REPLYING REVIEW~**

 **I am Mi chan: you are welcome as always**

 **Amedartyst: ... I guess your right about it.. and muhaaha don't deny it everyone had it**

 **Astreae J. Rahagi: did I? you're flattery me to much ./.**


	6. AN

A/N: I'm sorry I hadn't updated anything in this fic, kinda in writer block and also the idea just running away from me. My beautiful reader would you be nice to gave me some crazy or I dunno even angst cause I'm fond of those stuff. If you had great ideas give it to me cause I'm really grateful if you did. Hundred of thanks for the readers.


	7. Unforgivable

Tsuna's eyes went wide when he found you in the middle of rain, soaked wet and no umbrella. He remember clearly that you did brought your umbrella earlier in the morning. You were all excited to show off your brand new umbrella to him but you won't be able do it now. He asked you what happened to your umbrella that boasted so much and you replied him with a sad smile.

It didn't took long enough for Tsuna to find out that you were being bullied by the guys from your club. He didn't like a bit on them.

He went on a rage when he saw an ugly scar on your hands, they weren't the one you could hide so easily. It was huge and ugly. You looked like a kicked puppy when Tsuna asked you about it. Those bullies had gone too far as hurting you that the brunette had enough of seeing you bitterly smile and making excuse to cover up all what the bullies had done to you.

You were too forgiven

But..

Not Tsuna

He wouldn't never ever forgive those who hurt you.

Child or adult, he doesn't give a shit.

You went to the school like usual today but the lack of being bullied or the sight of those bullies around make you felt uneasy. You had a feeling that Tsuna had something to do with it. It was after school that there were report about those bullies that had been bullying you all the time had been killed.

They were all burned to ashes.

You were sweating when you found Tsuna in your was sitting on your bed and smiling like there were no end in it.

"Where had you been all this day?" You asked him, you had a horrified expression on your face. The sweats from your forehead rolled down to your neck tediously killing you inside. It was such instant that Tsuna came to face to face to you, it was too fast.

" I had been out burning some insect" He purred. You know what he meant and reacted to it by falling down to the floor on your knee and cried.

You muttered to yourself. "I had killed them" Tsuna lean in near to you that yours nose and his touched each other, he gave you a very wide grin that creep you out.

"Correction my Love, I killed them"

XxX

A/N: I luv you Karoru Gengar thanks for the idea and english isn't my mother tounge either, *whisper* okehh let's be friends * whisper*


End file.
